Freak on a Leash
by BunnyXRuss
Summary: Deadliest Catch slash fiction. m/m matt needs a little love on the bearing sea


**Title: Freak On A Leash Fandom: deadliest catchRating: NC-17Warning: Pairing: Yea there's to many to name off ^^;Disclaimer: I don't own them ^^ just use them in sick twisted way'sSummary: it all started over a simple picture but that picture turned into an obsession..**

**It all started with a simple picture taken by Norman Hansen with matt reaching for some peanuts that started this hole obsession thing. The man couldn't even look at a hotdog with out getting turned on he couldn't explain but he was attracted to every man aboard the ship even the Norwegian captain. On there newest fishing trip just before leaving the dock Edgar approached matt and gave him a friendly pat on the ass. **

"**lets go catch some crab matt."**

**He said cheerfully hoping on to the boat. At that moment it was then that the hard working deck hand decided he had to do something on this trip or he would never live it down.**

**The boat began to set sail every one on deck waving good bye, while matt stayed below thinking out his plan. An idea struck him the first victim would be Sig and the way to that mans heart chocolate and coffee good thing he stopped by that store on the way in. he'd wait till night to surprise the captain. **

**Night fell and Matt's plan was put into action he marched up the steps to the wheel house cup of coffee and a box wrapped in blue and white paper. He taped on Sig's shoulder Sig turned around and nearly fell out of his chair. There stood Matt the last person he expected to see in his wheel house in nothing but his underwear. **

"**hay Sig I got you something."**

**He placed the special blend of coffee on the desk and handed him the box, he blushed as he walked over to the window and stared into the night awaiting sigs response. Matt is unaware that Sig is standing directly behind him until he feels warm hands ghosting over the front of his body. Sig growled into Matt's ear.**

"**thanks for the Norwegian chocolate" **

**Matt smiled as Sig bit into his neck drawing a little bit of blood, and getting a moan from the man pressed against the glass. Sig picked his head up to lick on Matt's earlobe as his hands went down to free his cock from his pants and then to lower matt's underwear. More growling from Sig as he slid his cock into matt's tight ass quickly covering matt's mouth so his screams don't wake the other crew members. Sig made calming noises to calm his ship mate down, as he thrusted in hard and fast. **

"**your so tight matt …. I like that, makes doing this more fun."**

**He knew Sig was doing that fucking grin, the one that made him tent his pants every time. He couldn't take it he lowered one of his hands from the window and down towards his aching erection. Sig noticed the movement and quickly pushed his hand away. Matt groaned he needed this bad but Sig wasn't allowing him. He leaned in and licked his ear causing Matt to shiver all over. **

"**shiver me timbers"**

**Sig mused as he sped up he could feel his orgasm building with each movement. He reached down to hold on to Matt's cock griping tightly as he moaned releasing inside of Matt's body, pressure on Matt's cock caused him to cum as well all over the window and Sig's hand. Sig looked at his hand in disgust and proceeded to wipe it on Matt's underwear. **

"**now be a good little robot sex slave.. Lick the window clean." **

**Ordered the skipper as he zipped his pants back up and proceeded to his chair. He stopped once to look back at Matt who was happily licking his own cum off of the window. Sig grin'd to him self he was going to do that again soon to his little Matt. **

"**you're a good man Matt next time it'll be more enjoyable"**

**This got Sig a smile from Matt's direction, Sig knew the man well and wanted to see him smile like that again. ..the next morning the guys were out on deck dumping the crab pots Sig was up in the wheel house rethinking about last night as he watches Matt flirting with the other crew men. Sig knew what he was up to and liked the idea his ship mate had come up with. **

"**Edgar will you come up to the wheel house please." **

**Sig called over the intercom. Within a few minutes Edgar was up in the wheel house and was greeted by Sig slamming his mouth on to his. They broke apart and Edgar was shocked.**

"**what the hell was that!?"**

"**a kiss haven't you ever been kissed before?"**

"**yea but not by you."**

"**any way I wanted to see how it felt before I hook up with Matt again."**

"**MATT!?! .. You hooked up with Matt."**

"**yea last night it was hot but besides the point I know the game he's playing I want you to spread the word through the crew that Matt wants all of us sexually and its super easy to fuck him as well no fight or protest."**

**Edgar stood shocked at the words his brother just said. Sig shooed Edgar back outside to go back to work and to spread the word. Sig sighed as he leaned back in his chair watching the ocean and recounts of last night came flooding back to him as his hand found it's way down the front of his pants to give him some relief. **

"**oh Matt" **

**He moaned out not knowing that the PA system was still on. The crew froze and stared at the wheel house as more sounds came from the PA. Matt blushed and turned away, Edgar noticed this and walked over to him. **

"**hay buddy what's wrong." **

"**nothing"**

**Matt tried holding back his grin and blush. Edgar reached down and patted Matt on the ass and giving it a squeeze. Matt squeaked and turned to his long time friend, smiling he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his lips. Norman was standing off to the side and taped Jake on the shoulder. **

"**dude check this out." **

"**what… omg.. Nick Nick look at this!"**

**Nick turned and his jaw dropped there stood the deck boss and the deck hand caught in a heated kiss that seamed to last forever. Edgar had lifted Matt's leg up an placed it on his side and begin humping his trusted deck hand through there rain gear. Norman turned and walked up to the wheel house to confront his brother about this matter. When he arrived he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Sig was seated in his seat legs up on the desk spread apart and him tossing his head back and moaning as he came into his fist. Norman cleared his throat trying to get Sig's attention and when that didn't work he walked up and taped him on the shoulder. **

"**Sig we could ua hear you down there. .. And Matt and Edgar are dry humping on deck."**

"**Norman no one likes a snitch were gonna drop anchor and were having some fun with Matt sense he wants this to happen." **

**Sig said as he tucked his cock back into his pants an stood up. He walked out with out saying a word to Norman. Norman got on the CB.**

"**Northwestern to the Time Bandit come in" **

"**Time Bandit here what's up?'**

"**can you come to our sector I need to get of this ship every one is going crazy over."**

"**like what?.."**

"**they all wanna have sex with Matt."**

"**my god alright Norm I'll be there give us about twenty over." **

"**roger over and out."**

**Norman sighed as he walked over to the other chair in the wheelhouse staring at the sea. Back out on deck Edgar and Matt were already naked and going at it. Jake and Nick stood dumbfounded as Sig appeared behind them. He placed a hand on each of there shoulders. Jake nearly jumped out of skin at the sudden touch. **

"**guys I know this is wrong in so many ways but Matt wants it and were gonna give it to him." **

**Sig stared at the two on deck fucking and moaning that turned him on so fast he had to do something so he turned Jake to face him and slammed there lips together moaning as the pressure in both of there pants got unbearable. Sig leaned up to jakes ear nibbling on it slightly he moaned.**

"**take off your pants." **

**Jake did as he was told he never disobeyed an order from his captain. Nick still stood there glancing back and forth from the Matt Edgar love fest to the Sig and Jake love fest. He knew he shouldn't because it was his nephew and his captain but he decided you only live once and he pressed his lips to Sig's as his hand went over to jakes cock and began to stroke him gently. Sig grabbed Nicks head and pressed him closer and shoving his Tung in to his mouth. Matt was moaning as he watched Edgar push in and out. Edgar leaned down and placed a soothing kiss on to his lips as he slammed in slower and harder with each thrust before spilling his seed into his friend. Edgar pulls out and begins sucking on Matt's cock but it doesn't take long for the deck hand to loose it and spill his seed into Edgars mouth. He looked up and licked his lips and noticed Matt pointing at something so he turns to look. He sees Sig Nick and Jake tangled up in a mess of limbs lips and hair. He couldn't help but giggle, that was just about the time a loud buzzard sound sounded and Edgar looked over and freaked. **

"**Shit who called the Time Bandit?!" **

"**god damn it Norman." **

**Norman hurried to the Time Bandit as fast as he could. Clearing the gap between the two boats landing safely on the TB's Deck. **

"**Hay Sig I think you should re-name your boat! .. Something along the lines of Cock gobbler" **

**Johnathan yelled through the intercom before coming down, he hoped over to the Northwesterns deck and walked up to Sig who was still pressed close to Nick. Johnathan pushed him away grabbing Sig by the collar and dragging him off to the crews quarters. He gently pressed him against a wall and pressed his lips to Sig's, the kiss didn't last long as Johnathan broke it off. **

"**mumm you taste like coffee and kit Kats." **

"**glad you like sexy, now fuck me!" **

**Johnathan carried Sig to the captains quarters bridal style but first he had to make a CB call. **

"**hay Andy sense these guys are going be short one member I'm gonna stay so go ahead and take off."**

"**Johnathan did you hook up with Sig again? .. Oh well have fun and we'll see you back in Dutch."**

**John turned off the CB and stared down at Sig. back out on deck the crew said there good byes to the crew of the Time Bandit as it pulled away. **

"**oh god John and Sig are at it again"**

**Edgar said as he reached over and pulled on jakes hair, earning him a moan and he pulled him in for a deep kiss. Nick went over to Matt and looked him up and down as he pressed himself forward and there lips touched and tungs ran together probing each others mouth as there hands did some wondering of there own all over the others body. **

"**I want you now" **

**Moaned Nick as he shoved his hand down Matt's pants pressing there lips together. Matt pressed harder against Nick causing both men to moan and Matt to lean his head back exposing his neck to Nick. Nick took that as an invitation and gently bit down on Matt's neck not hard enough to draw blood but just enough to leave a mark. Edgar was sitting on top of Jake gyrating his hips over top of his clothed erection. **

"**this sucks loose the pants, you two get over here."**

**Ordered the deck boss in a commanding tone. **

"**were coming were coming." **

**Said Nick as he pulled Matt over towards the green horn and the deck boss. Edgar grabbed a handful of Nick's shirt and tugged him downwards towards his mouth. The kiss was short and sweet and when Edgar broke it off he breathed out.**

"**you two undress and make out while I ride this kid make him a real green horn." **

**Matt undressed and started helping Nick with his clothing. Nick was making it hard for Matt to remove his clothing he kept pressing closer to get a taste of those lips. **

"**Stop folling around." **

**Edgar growled out startling the two deck hands. They quickly got undressed and presented them selfes. Edgar's brow arched as he eyed the two up and down like he was choosing who he wanted. **

"**ok jr. heres how were going to do this, I'm fucking your ass while you suck off Matt and Nick will be sucking you off as hes jerking off."**

**Edgar grinned as the deck hands positioned themselves he gently slid in as Matt slid his cock into Jakes mouth and Nick placed Jakes cock into his own mouth. They all begain slopply but quickly got into an easy pace. All matching perfectly with the rythem of the rocking boat. One by one there orgasams took over in a chain reaction. Edgar collapsing on top of Jake who collapsed ontop of Nick and Matt still holding strong finished up and fell backwords on to the deck. They were all exasted from there sexual adventure they all fell asleep huddeld together on the deck. **

"**well lookie what we have here Siggy."**

"**why if it isn't four tired little deck hands." **

**Johnathan picked up a bucket and held it over the edge and got some ice cold Bearing sea water and tossed it on the slumbering crewmen. All at once the men jumped awake then giving an evil glare twords the two captains. **

"**Hahahah!" **

**The two captains laughed high fiveing each other. **

"**oh hay Matt I wanted to see you in my qurters but go dry off first haha!" **

"**Hay Sig mind if I talk to your brother up in the wheel house?"**

"**no go right ahead."**

**Sig grinned he knew what john wanted and sig was happy to allow the older man to fuck his younger brother. John grabbed Edgar fully nude and dragged him up to the wheel house, john striped down as he stired at his new prize and wonderd if he was as agile as his older brother. **

"**you look so good right now"**

**John steped closer to Edgar grabbing a hold of his sides and pulling him in for a long drawn out kiss of passion. Mean while down below Matt had finished getting dryed and walked into Sigs cabin. Matt was surprised to see his captain laying in bed rubbing on his hard cock so he walked over and gently slid Sig's hand off and replaced it with his own mouth. Sig drew in a short sharp breath at the sudden warm feeling. His hands travled down to hold Matt's head still he placed a hand on the back of Matts neck and lead him off his cock and to his mouth. They kissed passionately breathing out every time they broke apart, alwase going back for more. They rubbed there stiffing members together as they kissed each one fighting over dominence over the other. Matt gave in as Sig fliped them over and positioned himself at Matt's entrence he sucked on two fingers and slipped them into Matts ass he begain pushing them in and out getting a rythem going before pulling out and slowly pushing his cock into Matts ass picking up the same rythem he had with his fingers. Rocking his hips back and forth he reached inbetween there bodys and begain rubbing Matt's forgotten flesh in time with there movements. **

"**mumm oh yea .. Fuck me Sig .. yea make me earn my second chance."**

"**oh I will I promis you"**

**Sig said as he leaned down and captured Matt's open mouth in a sloppy French kiss. Sig moaned into the kiss as he sped up his motions he was so close to completion he could taste it as he thrusted in just a few more times before spilling his seed into Matt. **


End file.
